That Stupid English Project
by muggedwithscissors
Summary: An English Project that changed their Lives. Who new school actually helped someone? I'm bad at descriptions sorry :'(


*******A.N This story includes Annabeth being an alcoholic, so stop reading if alcoholism is a sensitive topic to you, which is completely normal.***********

It was a normal day for Annabeth, she got up, ate breakfast, and went to school, seems like a teenagery thing to do, right? Well Annabeth is not normal, mainly because no one is 'normal'. Being normal is as boring as watching a piece of bread mold.

****A.N. I was a bit stuck with the "why is no one normal?" so don't judge me (._.\)****

So as our lovely not-molding-piece-of-bread girl was on the bus talking to Piper, aka Girl the every guy wants to sleep with, (don't judge me, there's always that kind of girl at your school) but she's not a slut, she's like hot girl stuck inside a goody-two-shoes body. So as Annabeth was talking to Piper, Percy Jackson, was still pressing the snooze button, and when he glanced at the clock:

OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT! OMG OMG OOOOO CRAP…

The fear of being super late to school is like getting tickled to that boy, man I you saw him, he looked, just ridiculous. If was almost as if he was in the Olympics doing the relay:

Announcer: Percy ruining his dresser cramming for a pear of jeans, he looks like my teenage daughter trying to find her phone!

Announcer: OH WOULD YOU LOOK AT THAT! A FANTABULOUS SPRINT TO THE FRIDGE!

Announcer: He grabs the apple. AND FOLKS HE MADE OUT THE DOOR!

IN CLASS

Percy made it to English class just in time, sat down and started doodling, because well, it was the only thing he thought he could do in school right, he wasn't the best artist, but he loved to doodle. The bell rang, and Mr. Helshvics started talking

"I know how much you all love projects, so I have a special group project, 2 people each, and this is pretty interesting, you have to write about your partner, but tell a story about a made-up person, who's almost opposite from your partner, and no, you can't choose your partner, this will be equivalent from 2 test grades. Any Questions?"

As he pulled names out of a hat, the names 'Annabeth Chase' and 'Percy Jackson' came up.

******A.N. Ok so now this is going to be in First Person, Annabeth's POV and Percy's POV*******

*****ANNABETHS P.O.V.*****

Out of the 34 people in my class it had to be Percy. Percy. I don't want him to get to know me; my life is way to complicated for his brain. He just seemed to laid back, but I just feel like he has a soft heart. Oh shit he's coming over to me. Wait what? Why am I nervous? I don't even like him.

"Hey" Percy says.

"Um hi."

"So for the project, he said that we'll have some class time to do this, so your house or mine?"

"Excuse me?" 

"For the project? Who's house?"

"Oh um right, I don't really care, so you choose."

"Then yours, my house is kinda well, in as you blondes say "thuggish"

As stupid as that joke was, I laughed. Then I kinda peeked a look at his eyes. They were sea green, It was like a could see the ocean right through his beautiful eyes.

"Ok. You can ride home with me, on my bus. So do you want to start on our project?"

"Sure."

"Ok, um what are your hobbies?"

"Damn Annabeth we're not at a support group or sometime, this is not about what we do; it's about what we _are_.

"Haha I know."

"I gonna write down 'deep and knows it'

"I'm deep and I know it" He sang with the 'I'm sexy and I know' it tune.

We both laughed. A couple stupid questions later, the bell rang.

"See you later" I said to Percy.

"Ok I'll meet you in front of the school, see you later"

I envied the last bell, I still disliked Percy, even though he was pretty funny, that still made my dislike him even more.

*****PERCYS P.O.V.******

I think she is starting to like me. No, not like like, just like, you know as friends, I could tell that she was not trilled to be my partner, so I tried my best to make her like me. As the last bell rang I got my stuff together and headed to the front of the school. Annabeth was waiting for me.

"So, um can we walk home instead, it's not far" Annabeth asked. 

"Sure, but ah why?" 

"It's a nice day, and we can learn more about each other, cause the sooner we get this project done the better."

"Um ok."

At Annabeth's House

"Nice House. It's super cool." I said

"Um thanks. Wait here, I'll be right back."

And with that Annabeth was gone, probably to straighten up her room. I glanced around, her house was really nice, it was also big, well not real big, but a pretty big house. Annabeth was halfway down the stairs, stopped, and signaled me to come up, as I followed her up to her room, I asked her if she new where the bathroom is.

"There's one in my room, but if you can go down the hall into my Dads room and there's a bathroom in there."

"I'll just use yours."

"Ok."

So after I peed, we worked on our project, and we asked more not-personal questions stuff like "What do you want to be when you grow up and dumb stuff like that. I was thirsty and so I asked for a sip of her water bottle, and as I reached over she grabbed it and sharply said "NO!"

"Dude it's just water let me have a sip. Please?"

"No!"

"Fine… Hey look over there!"

Annabeth fell for the trick and then I grabbed her water bottle; I could already smell the alcohol.

"Annabeth why is there alcohol in your water bottle?" 

"What are you talking about! Look it's getting late you should go."

"It's only 5:30"

"Leave."

"Fine. See you tomorrow."

****ANNABETH'S P.O.V.****

I can't believe I was so stupid. How could I let him know.


End file.
